


The Monotony

by ArchangelAzrael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Sometimes there's more variety in the newspaper than in their unorthodox lives.





	The Monotony

Dean sighs, sadly.

Sam sighs too, exasperated.

He doesn’t lower his newspaper as he says, “What’s wrong?”

Dean lowers his head into his palms. “Cas died again.”

“He’ll be back.”

“It’s different this time, I can feel it.”

Cas unlocks the door and enters the bunker, carrying groceries.

Dean bolts at the sound and tackles him with a hug. “Cas, you’re alive!”

“I would hope so.”

They laugh, relieved.

There’s silence. Sam looks up from his coffee to find them staring at him, still embracing. “What?”

"Cas just came back from the dead _and_ bought you fruit.”

Sam shrugs. “...Congrats?”

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly easing myself back into SPN fics...crack is probably not the way to go in terms of remembering characters' voices, but here you go.


End file.
